Weevil, MC
Weevil is a city in Weevil County with a population of 4,102,278. Weevil is the fourth largest city in the America. The city was founded in May 17, 1544 by Mark Weevil from Spain. It is also the largest city in the Legend of Minecraft that is made up. Geography The city of Weevil is 21 mi. north and south, and 27 mi east to west. The total land of the city is 525 sq. mi (1359.744/km2)‪. The Minecraft River flows the boarder of the north-south central district from the north-south west district. Río Azul flows from Río de la Montaña, to the Weevil Dam, and flow to the Minecraft River in Archwood Township. Santa Pusa Creek flows from a Lago Rojo to Minecraft River. Arroyo Subterraño flow from Río Azul to Minecraft River. Atlantic Ocean is touching the east district of the city. The municipals borders Weevil with Johnville from the west, New Philadelphia from the southwest, NPC from the south, San Martín from the southeast, Archwood Township from the northwest, Thrift Shop from the northwest, Mojang from the north, Longbay from the northeast. Demography The Population of Weevil is 4,102,278 est. 2019. In 2010 Census, the population is 4,102,020. The racial population breakdown. Population Comparison (* Aldan is a borough, not a city). (Bold: Weevil, MC shown on the chart). Climate Climate in Minecraft experiences the hot summer and a cold February winter. It climate is Mediterranean climate (Köppen climate classification Csa) to the city of Weevil. January - April, September- December average a rainfall, but February have snowfall with an average of 6 feet (1.82m). January is the most humid with lots of rainfall to the city. Lightning is most likely common in Weevil as it called the team 2012 for WNBA "Weevil Lightning". The city of Weevil can be subject to severe weather from spring through summer into fall including, thunderstorm, hurricanes and tornados. Infrastructure Transportation The highways that runs in the city with the interstate highway like Interstate 44, Interstate 95 , Interstate 195 (Lamborghini Highway), Interstate 544 (Weevil Beltway), and Interstate 995 (Weevil Bypass). Other highways such as Minecraft Turnpike that ends up at Avenida de Aston and starts from Avenida de Santiago, and Highking Tollway to Highking Township. U.S highways such as U.S 812, U.S 890, U.S 892, and U.S 990. Minecraft Highway such as, MC 1, MC 3 (NPC Pike), MC 43, MC 67, MC 70, MC 88, MC 130, MC 156, MC 190, MC 199, MC 200, MC 224, MC 311, MC 444 (Notch Road), MC 654, MC 906 and MC 999 (JFK Expressway). Notable Street in Weevil runs north and south such as NPC Pike (MC 3 South from Notch Road - Chelsea Road in NPC, mostly MC 3 from Notch Road to Semiramis, New Brunswick and Chelsea Road - southern terminus), Notch Road (MC 444 from Mojang Avenue to Cartoonnetwork and Nick Universe in El Paso) which starts from Interstate 95 exit 82 B from MacDade Blvd, José A Tito Blvd, Cartagena Street (US 990), MacDade Blvd (starts from Interstate 95 exit 82 A from Notch Road), Marquiz de Sant Blvd (MC 190), Abington Pike, and Picudo Blvd. Weevil Transit has linked to the Weevil Basin with the fourth busiest Amtrak station in the U.S is the Weevil Transportation Complex Centro which also include a Greyhound bus station, and Weevil Transit Headquarters. The Weevil Transportation Complex Center serves 8 subways lines (including Hilltop, Long Bay - San Martin, Los Weevil International Airport, Norlando, Oak Hill, Picudo, Via Ingioa,Weevil-Cube City), an elevated line (La Boca Elevated Line), 6 trolley lines (Cartagena-Cube City, Della, 44 Skyscraper, Long Bay, San Martín, La Boca, and Norlando) that all go Los Weevil International Airport. Other transits that go to Weevil Transportation Complex Centro that use to share with New Brunswick Southern Railway, Fredericton transit for bus, 2 Cube City Subway lines, and Minecraft Rail. Los Weevil International Airport serves transportation from the commuter rail, trolleys, airport subway line, and bus that located on the northwest district of the city that shares with Archwood, and Thrift Shop. The main hub of this airport is Weevil Transit Airline, American Airlines, and Delta Airlines. The focus airline are Frontier, Southwest, and FedEx. Culture Sport Teams Sport teams that can support for Weevil. The sport team are played in the Minecraft Bank Stadium, Picudo Templo, Weevil Transit Airline Fortress, and Allen O'Pella Center. Professional Team * Minecraft Bikes - NHL * Weevil Diamond - NBA (Hilltop Diamonds: NBA G League) * Weevil Vipers - NFL (AFC EAST) * Weevil Lighting - WNBA * Weevil Notch - NFL (NFC EAST) * Weevil Obsidian - MLB (National League) * Weevil Orange Sox - MLB (American League) * Weevil Repeaters - MLS * Weevil Tortuous - AFL Education Colleges and High School * Arsenalna High School - National High School Regional I * Colina Nortes Catholic - National High School Regional II * Beach Line College - NCAA Division III * Beach Line High School - National High School Regional III * University of Weevil - NCAA Division I Big East * Weevil Catholic - National High School Regional I * Weevil Chinese High School - National High School Regional IV * Yala University - NCAA Division I Ivy League